A main object of the present invention is to provide a stone-top sink board arrangement which comprises a reinforcing panel to enhance the strength of stone made sink board, so as to substantially support the sink board and evenly distribute the force applied thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stone-top sink board arrangement which can reduce the thickness of the sink board for reducing an overall weight thereof, so as to reduce the cost of the sink board and enhance the portability thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stone-top sink board arrangement, wherein the sink board and the bowl can be pre-assembled in the factory for mass production, so as to further reduce the manufacturing cost of the sink board.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stone-top sink board arrangement, which has a simple construction that every individual is able to install the sink board into the cabinet.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a stone-top sink board arrangement for mounting a bowl having a top surrounding edge thereto, said arrangement being supported on top of a cabinet comprising two supporting walls spaced apart from each other to define a bowl cavity having a top opening, comprising:
a sink board being made of stone and having a through hole;
reinforcing panel, having a size smaller than that of the sink board, firmly mounted underneath the sink board, wherein the reinforcing panel has a guiding hole coaxially aligning with the through hole of the sink board and a diameter of the guiding hole is larger than that of the through hole of the sink board so as to define a holding groove positioning within an circumferential edge of the guiding hole, so as to securely hold the top surrounding edge of the bowl within the holding groove; and
at least two supporting flanges securely mounted on inner sides of the two supporting walls respectively in predetermined positions that a bottom surface of the reinforcing panel is substantially supported on the supporting flanges while the sink board is sitting on top of the cabinet.